scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby-Doo (Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!)
:This article is about the incarnation in the TV series ''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! For other incarnations and uses, see Scooby-Doo (disambiguation).'' : | actor= Frank Welker }} Scooby-Doo is the pet , season 1, episode 2. and best friend of Shaggy Rogers, and is the mascot of their mystery-solving team. Physical appearance Scooby-Doo is a male Great Dane, with brown fur. He wears a collar, with a dog tag reading his initials. His body is thinner, his snout is slightly bigger than his previous incarnations and only has one leg with black spots. Personality Scooby-Doo is as hungry as he is scared, and always brings his insatiable appetite along with him. His catchphrase is "Scooby-Dooby-Doo", usually said in happiness after solving a mystery, but can also change depending on what else happens, such as shock, , season 1, episode 7. and being polite of Fred Jones sleeping, by whispering. , season 2, episode 1. He has also said it as a social media hashtag (i.e. "#ScoobyDoobyDoo"). , season 1, episode 11. Powers and abilities He has the power of human speech (although he has an impediment, which makes him pronounce most, if not all of his words, with an "R"), and can walk on his hind legs. Neither of these things can be explained. , season 1, episode 1. He's quite good with a bass. He's also quite strong as he can hold onto a balcony with an Ape Man and Fred holding onto him during a hurricane. History Early life When he was a puppy, he shared a kennel with Axel, who Officer Mike choose to adopt (because Scooby was afraid of a fly), leaving him alone and sad. , season 2, episode 22. He failed to save Shaggy from several near-death captures, but only saved Colonel William Lutz from being run over, because of the Colonel Jerkey in his back pocket. , season 1, episode 13. ''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! Season one He and Shaggy stole a wedding cake that was about to be thrown away. He then went with the gang to the case of the Ghost of Elias Kingston at Elias Kingston University, during which he and Shaggy got stuck in a vending machine the ghost. Later, when the gang were about to give up, Daphne Blake put hand puppets of the gang on different hands of the gang, with Scooby taking the role of Daphne, and vice versa, with him pointing out that he was playing with them. When the case was solved, Dean Longfellow offered Velma a spot at Kingston University, but she turned it down to have more time with her friends. Dean Longfellow then felt envious about wanting friends, which made Scooby fell awkward and stepped away, along with the rest of the gang. , season 1 episode 1. During the Spirit of the Zatari Warrior case at the Zatari Caverns, he felt offended by being called a pet, and ditched Shaggy and tried to be the best friend of the others, but none of them worked out. Shaggy apologized to Scooby, who forgave him as he was ''his human. , season 1, episode 2. He joined the gang in a vacation on the S.S. Casey, where he and Shaggy ate everything they were offered at the all you can eat buffet. , season 1, episode 3. He got to visit his favorite dog actress, Lady Annabelle, but was too nervous to talk to her. A gargoyle ended up attacking the set, and he ended up saving her, creating a mutual attraction. , season 1, episode 4. Shaggy wanted to solve the Ghost of Chip Braverton case when he threatened to close the Middleton Baseball Stadium, which meant having no cowardice or snacking, getting disapproval from Scooby. But Scooby stuck by him in the end. , season 1, episode 5. Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) He participated in the Wuthering Monster Mystery Party, taking on the role of Lady Bethabeth. He and Shaggy turned out to be much better when they thought they were solving just a fake mystery. , season 1, episode 8. Insert details here. ( ) He and Shaggy checked out the new restaurant, Cheese Volcano, owned by their old friend, Chazz Larkin. When the Yeti attacked, they insisted the gang help solve the mystery. , season 1, episode 10. When he and Shaggy were in the virtual room of Mannputer Tech Industries, they'd rather see a food truck, than go someplace existing like Mars. , season 1, episode 11. He and the gang were declared aliens by Colonel Peterson, and taken to Area 53. While being interrogated by Peterson, he gave Scooby a single question about him being an alien, to which he successfully denied, but Peterson didn't trust the others. , season 1, episode 12. He went to Lutz Manor, to collect his inheritance from Colonel Lutz. Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) The gang visited the Samson's Snacks factory, which was soon to stop manufacturing Scooby and Shaggy's favorite treat, Sorcerer Snacks. They ended up owning the last box (after devouring the last stand), but Fred Jones took it as a way of bribing them to do what he wanted, which Daphne didn't like, while Velma thought it made an intriguing study. When they saved the factory from the Sorcerer, Sammy Samson changed the product's name to Scooby Snacks. Fred thought this would be a great way of continuing to get what he wanted, but Scooby & Shaggy secretly thought this was a great way of getting more treats from something they'd have to do anyway. , season 1, episode 17. Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) He officiated the wedding between Nate and Kimmy. , season 1, episode 22. Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) He stood as a witness when Fred was taken to court. , season 1, episode 26. Season two Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) After being beaten up by a hulking , he and Shaggy quit the gang and got replacements. However, they didn't know what to do, so Shaggy and Scooby had to stick around during a case, to show them the ropes. Morly and Bumpy ended up being captured, leaving Fred, Daphne, and Velma despondent about what to do, when Shaggy and Scooby surprisingly turned up and helped out. Fred then got them to sign contracts that they couldn't leave. , season 2, episode 4. He went undercover as a show dog at the Vander-Grauff Dog Show, with Daphne as his coach. She only did it because she wanted to make sure Scooby was given as much dignity as possible (due to her own problems with being a child pageant kid), but didn't think it was worth their time. But when she found out that Scooby wanted to win, she supported him in an elegant dance to "Toe to Toe". He then took down the Houndbeast, with support from the other show dogs (who originally looked down on him). , season 2, episode 5. While disguised as an old lady to get on a train, Scooby wore a hat that had a microchip in it that was being hunted by several different monsters. , season 2, episode 6. Insert details here. ( ) The gang traveled to Tokyo, where Scooby & Shaggy wanted to find some unique exotic food, which proved difficult because they had already eaten everything else. , season 2, episode 8. He and Shaggy had to make posters for Velma's candidacy for mayor of Littlefield during the Ghost of Amos Littlefield case. He was applauded by the public when he saved all the Velma Cakes, and told everyone to vote for Velma. , season 2, episode 9. The Mystery Machine accidentally boarded a space shuttle to the Bromidic, where the gang got trapped with an alien contagion. When Scooby & Shaggy got separated from the others, they went in an experimental wormhole to escape the alien, going back in time and passing through previous cases, even writing a warning message to themselves at the beginning of being trapped on station. , season 2, episode 11. While at the Good Son Inn, he and Shaggy dressed up to go to the dining room, but because they showed up early, instead of on time like the rule on the wall said, the Ghost of Mother appeared. , season 2, episode 12. Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Insert details here. ( ) Appearances * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! ** Every episode Notes/trivia * Technically, Scooby has not appeared in every episode, but he did have a virtually identical Victorian version in ; in , he also had an Ancient Greece version, but the regular Scooby also appeared in that. In other languages See also * Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers (Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!) * Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, and Velma Dinkley (Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!) * Scooby-Doo and Daphne Blake (Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!) * Scooby-Doo and Velma Dinkley (Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!) * Scooby-Doo and Fred Jones (Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!) References Category:Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! season 1 characters Category:Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! season 2 characters Category:Dogs Category:Gang (Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!) Category:Talking animals